Ghost
Ghost is an assassin from Citrinian. His theme song is Top of the World by Greek Fire Weapons Ghost wields two jagged obsidian daggers with hilts wrapped in plain leather. These have multiple facets, used to reflect light and trick others. While he does use them, his primary weapon is Smiley-Face Duct Tape. He can use the tape as a lasso, a bandage, a rope, a trap, a binding material, a vine, etc. (This will be added on to as he does more stuff with it) He often does convert his cloak into other things as well, as he's a resourceful fella. More than once he's gotten a concussion trying to use it as a parachute (This could explain his state of mind) but he also uses his smiley-face medal as a lockpick, or occasionally to stab someone when he doesn't have access to daggers. His tape is strapped to his belt at his waist, and no one- not even Ghost himself- knows where on Earth he hides his daggers. (Many protest that this makes no sense, as Ghost has to know where they are to take them out and use them. Ghost's response for this will be that the world makes no sense so why should they waste time in a futile attempt to understand it) Personality Nobody's really sure how on earth Ghost became an assassin. You see, assassins are supposed to be the quiet brooding type in the corner, not the insane ESFP that takes nothing seriously. Ghost is full of energy, always bouncing to a new quest with determination and joy. When something threatens his friends, however, he'll go completely serious and do whatever it takes to save them. He often will unconsciously gravitate towards shadows, blending in wonderfully, then spook someone when he makes a comment by appearing out of the blue. He enjoys using this to his advantage sometimes, though, especially on Crimson (Though that often does not work). He'll often break out grinning for no reason, and when someone asks why he'll spout out either one short stupid reason or tons of long stupid reasons. More often than not it'll be that he and the people he's with are walking in a line. Then he'll proceed to comment squad goals (To Crimson's dismay). However, Ghost does have his fair share of negative emotions- he's simply splendid at hiding them. He's very sensitive, and will often take a careless insult to heart. When he's down he'll do his best to remove himself from the situation, as he hates letting others see him weak. He'll often lapse into the silent treatment if something greatly offends him. He hates being called ordinary. However, he finds that the pain that most hurts him is being replaced. If anyone takes his place in doing anything he'll be greatly hurt, and often times retreat for days. Appearance Ghost has messy dark gray hair and pale skin. He has a smattering of freckles thrown on his face, and is almost always displaying a lopsided grin. He wears completely gray, featureless clothing. He has a silver smiley-face medal that holds together his pitch-black cloak, and his weapons strapped to his waste. He has an archer build, with long limbs and a skinny structure. His color scheme often seems to center around black, gray, and white, which really does serve as rather useful camouflage for skulking. He does everything in one fluid motion (He prefers to say that he flounces) which he happily exaggerates. He can't stay still, and is always doing something: Bouncing his leg, tapping his foot, twitching his hand, it doesn't matter. For some reason even the best scholars have not been able to understand, he can convert to fancy in a matter of seconds. He'll remove his cloak, then slip off the gray tunic, revealing a white dress shirt. Then he'll flip over the medal, showing that the back has a bowtie on it a blends wonderfully with the dress shirt. And finally, by some mysterious way, he'll make his cloak a tuxedo. (Sometimes he'll carry around hair gel to try to flatten his hair when he goes fancy, it really depends on the occasion) The only time when he knows where his daggers are is when he is in fancy mode, as they somehow compress into the bowtie. (Though it's been proved that they disappear once he returns to normal) Instead, in fancy mode the great mystery is where his tape's wandered off to. Strategy Ghost often doesn't really have a set strategy for doing anything. He prefers to wing it, doing whatever comes to his mind (He has often been spotted doing things that cross from brave to stupid while shouting 'JUST KEEP SWIMMING') and going along with it. However, in the few occasions where he does have a plan, he often thinks out some impossible gymnastics with a few kung-fu moves thrown in and then messes it up, and is forced to wing it. He's based his whole fighting style on 'If you don't know it's impossible, it's possible'. Riding a demon? Sure! Swinging on tape over a canyon? Go ahead! He believes that the world is a book, and the crazier it is the better the chapter. This results in him attempting to build up tension in battle, and when it is great enough he'll try for a plot twist or an epic finale to end the chapter. When the demons get very dangerous and they've had many battles lately he'll keep going, with the philosophy that the book's almost over and they really can't give up now. Abilities Ghost can do many things. For one, his natural color scheme allows him to blend in wonderfully with almost anything- rather useful for an assassin. He can use his daggers to deflect light and trick people also. And, of course, being Citrinian he can get a sudden boost in strength. The boost is rarely used for fighting however, as he's naturally weak and when he does get it his strength will simply match that of people like Crimson or Gryffin. He prefers to use this boost to perform greater unimaginable feats. This brings us to his greatest ability- defying logic. Ghost used to go out of his way to not know what is possible and what is not (This has now simply become his nature, and he doesn't even need to think about doing it) because if he does not know something is impossible it may as well be possible, and he'll attempt said thing until he proves it is indeed possible. This ability extends to always not knowing where at least one of his weapons is, then suddenly drawing it. Contrary to Crimson's belief he also does have a brain, though he doesn't use this often. But when he does he is quite clever. Ghost is also a master at tape. Allies Ghost considers everyone an ally as long as they are not an enemy, but has a few people he is closer to: Elpis: Elpis is practically Ghost's twin, and his battle partner. They are both quirky assasins and work together well. Though he does annoy her often (See: swinging on tape over a large chasm) with unusual decisions, she gets him. As Elpis said, very few understand their relationship. Purple: Purple-kun is one of Ghost's best friends, with who he often joins forces to ship Colorshipping and annoy Crimson. Though he severely disagrees with her emo attitude, he'll gladly back her (Or anybody really) up on anything, even when he doesn't know it's true, and often when he knows it's not. Crimson: Ghost considers Crimson an amazing friend, and though he often annoys Crimson, he still thinks of Crimson as an ally. He considers himself Crimson's right hand man ( (⌐▨_▨) ) and while Crimson often (See: always) disagrees with this, Ghost will gladly take orders from the Citrinian leader. Gryffin: Gryffin's cool with Ghost, though Ghost is slightly miffed he didn't follow the script and save Luna. He almost completely ruined the complex web of ships Ghost had oh so carefully built. Still, he respects the Jadeus leader for his bravery and skill. Periwinkle: Ghost respects the Agateria leader's will to fight and protect others, but she really needs to learn how to quit. For example, when you're about to die is a good time to go to the hospital, not argue over staying with the others. Quotes "if ya want I can go scout and confirm the fact that we're gonna die." -offering to scout in the First Battle " FALL BY YOUR BRETHREN'S HAND EVIL CHICKENS" -to Demon Chicken, First Battle "CALMING DOWN IS FOR THE WEAK!" -to Elpis, First Battle "CRIMSON I'M RIDING A DEMON CHICKEN WITH ITS MOUTH TAPED SHUT BY SMILEY-FACE TAPE THIS IS NOT A TIME FOR SERIOUSNESS." -to Crimson, First Battle "HAVE SOME TAPE AND STOP COMPLAINING." -to Crimson, First Battle "DUCT TAPE CAN BE USED FOR ANYTHING IF YOU TRY HARD ENOUGH." -to Seafoam, First Battle "CHILDISH IS ANOTHER WORD FOR AMAZING." -to Elpis and Purple, First Battle "Oh dear. That didn't sound good.", "And THAT sounds far worse.","Honestly, this is all rather disturbing.","Now THAT just sounds plain murderous."-a series of comments on far away screams Category:Citrinian Category:Forumer Category:Assassin Category:Generation One